


Blame Me

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Sad, Spoilers, Temple of Mythal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeli Lavellan visits Mythal's temple searching for answers. (includes spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Me

_"Ar lath ma, vhenan."_

His words whispered on the wind as if he was beside her even now. She barely felt the freezing mountain air as it blew snow into tiny whirls around her. Each step brought her deeper into the Arbor Wilds, her bare feet burning with the cold. Nayeli's heart jumped in her chest. It felt like a thousand lifetimes since she'd seen the temple in all of its ethereal glory.

The Well of Sorrows was in the exact place she remembered it being. It was dry now, the secrets of the ancient well now within her mind. The whispers had been quiet since Corypheus had been defeated. However, Nayeli knew that they weren't gone. They never would be. But for now, her mind was silent.

Placing her outstretched hand onto the marble of the well floor, Nayeli choked out a sob. Solas had left immediately following the battle, upset over the destroyed elven artifact. She knew that he wouldn't stayed even if he had gotten what he wanted. But that thought didn't make her pain lessen. Nayeli had been raised by loving parents, two people who had a love worth wanting. They had been through so many battles together and yet, their love didn't dim as the years passed.

Nayeli had believed her love for Solas was the same. That maybe, just maybe, she would have something worth waking up to. How wrong she had been.

_For all they got wrong, the dalish did one thing right. They made you._

Rage consumed her. How was he allowed to say such things to her only to leave? She didn't want to return to her clan. She didn't want to lead the Inquisition anymore. The only thing she wanted was no longer hers to have. What had she done wrong? Why did he not want to be with her?

"Blame me, vhenan. Do not take this burden upon yourself."

She glanced over her shoulder, tears staining her dark cheeks, but only saw the swirling mists of snow. He wasn't truly there with her, although she could have sworn she felt his presence. Wiping the wetness from her face, Nayeli found her feet. Cassandra would send out a search party if she didn't return to Skyhold soon.

Taking a final look at the empty well that stood before her, Nayeli Lavellan made a mental note to come back. Solas might not want her to blame herself for what had happened between them, but Nayeli knew that unless she found always, she always would.


End file.
